


can you tell me the colors?

by whyitsdanny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Major Character Injury, usagi is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitsdanny/pseuds/whyitsdanny
Summary: Usagi asks Rei a question she’s not sure she can answer. But she tries to the best of her ability.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	can you tell me the colors?

**Author's Note:**

> So for my English class we had to write a small short story and I came up with explaining colors, and I had this thought, what if Rei explained the colors to Usagi? So I revised and rewrote some parts and this is what happened. Enjoy.
> 
> I don’t own these characters. All the rights go to the creators of Sailor Moon.

“Can you tell me the colors, Rei-chan?”

Rei and Usagi were lying on their backs looking up at the night sky. Or at least, Rei was. Usagi lost her eyesight in battle a few years ago and while she could detect objects and people pretty well, she never fully recovered from the injury.

Rei blinked, tilting her head towards her, “You don’t remember them?”

The blonde shook her head, “Not really, it’s been a few years and I’ve never had a great memory,” she looked in the direction of the miko and gave a sheepish smile.

“Right,” She turned her head back stiffly, she felt unsure of how she could tell her companion of colors she couldn’t remember.

_Well, why not give it a shot?_

“Okay, let’s start with orange.”

She received a warm smile.

“ **Orange** is the color of energy, it blurs past you if you don’t focus, but it also is steady and is always there to help you when you need it.”

She looked over at Usagi, her dark blue cloudy eyes were shiny.

“ **Blue**. It’s calm, kind and intelligent. It might be withdrawn at first but once you start to know it, it’ll become one of your closest friends.”

“You’re not going in order Rei-chan.”

“Oh shut it, I’m going in whatever order I want.”

She laughed. Rei thought it was the best thing you could ever hear.

“ **Green** is everywhere. It’s never gone and it will never leave. It's always there, steadfast and true. It doesn’t like dishonesty and values friendships.”

Usagi smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

“And **red**. It’s the best one.” She said with no hint of shame. “It’s fierce and passionate and a great singer if I do say so myself,” her companion let out a guffaw, “but also willing to help and hardworking. It’s always there, like me.” The miko gently grabbed the blonde’s hand. “And it’ll never leave.”

Usagi swallowed thickly but stayed relatively quiet.

“And lastly is **pink**. Pink is annoying and loud and lazy.”

An irritated noise came somewhere from her side.

“But it’s also empathetic and loving, I don’t think anyone can love as much as pink.” Rei looked away for a second before lowering her voice, “And I’m hard on pink, but that’s because I want her to grow to be the best she can. And I want her to know that I’m very proud of her.”

Silence. For a moment, she thought Usagi fell asleep before she heard a sniff. Looking over at her, she saw her barely holding back tears. Rei squeezed her hand.

That was all Usagi needed. Guided by her hand still holding Rei’s, she threw her arms around the miko. She was off-center but Rei adjusted her, wrapping her arms around the blonde as well.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Mars protecting her princess, Rei comforting her friend, two young girls hugging each other. The moonlight illuminating the shrine. She felt they could’ve stayed that way forever.

“Tomorrow you have to tell me the other four colors okay?”

Rei laughed, “Okay, but I can’t promise they’ll be as nice as these.”

Her friend buried her face deeper in her robes, “I won’t tell them.”

Usagi’s breathing slowly evened out, but before she could fully succumb to sleep, she whispered something. Rei heard it.

_Thank you._

Rei shook her head.

_It’s not a problem, it’ll never be a problem when it’s you._

**Author's Note:**

> They love each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
